Locks are known in the art as a system for raising and lowering levels of water between stretches of water of different levels on river and canal waterways in order to compensate for changes in geography such as steep inclines and mountains or to bypass obstructions such as weirs and rapids in order to make the water more navigable for boats.
The Panama Canal, completed in 1914, makes it possible for large ships to easily sail from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific Ocean. The Panama Canal consists of three sets of locks which are fed with water from various artificial lakes that have been created for this purpose.